


Dumplings and Disobedience

by latenightfightin



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Angst, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Massage, Misunderstandings, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, its mild tho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfightin/pseuds/latenightfightin
Summary: Im Jaebeom, a celebrity critic and chef, desperately in love with old rival and upcoming restaurant owner Park Jinyoung, finally discovers how to get his attention.(previously titled: Yeast isn't the only thing rising in this bakery)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 100
Kudos: 198





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> Important!!!:  
> If you find this work familiar its probably because you have already read it under it's first name.  
> I recommend re-reading chs1-3 because some parts have changed and to refresh your memory. I am finally getting around to writing and posting the other chapters. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that waited patiently and who commented reminding me to post the other chapters and cheered me on. 
> 
> Please enjoy now, and remember to comment on what you think is going to happen in the next chapters~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t take bribes, Jaebeom.”  
> “I could compensate you in another way.” he drawls.

Jinyoung once dropped his muffin in a bakery. It seems that all bad things happen in bakeries; today was just another piece of evidence. 

Jinyoung was having a bad day, and he was really hoping that this meeting for a partnership would go smoothly. 

He walks up behind the other customer, waiting to speak to the owner. 

The man is about the same height as him, and his long hair is splaying out in little tufts at the back of his neck as the start of a mullet forms. His thin t-shirt stretched across broad shoulders that taper down to a thin little waist. 

Jinyoung can almost imagine how perfect it would feel wrapped up in his arms. His eyes begin to meander down to the man’s ass, covered in sweatpants, right in front of him, the perfect size and just close enough that if he reached out, Jinyoung is sure he could squeeze its muscle and feel-

The other man seems to sense his presence and moves over so Jinyoung can speak to the server, “Excuse me, I’m here to see Mr.Tuan, I have an appointment with him.” 

The server, a young but tall thin boy looks up, “Oh right the restaurant people,” he pauses, as though knowing that the waters ahead are rocky, “Mark is a little busy right now, as soon as he's done preparing the dough for the croissants he’ll come out. But, until then, you can start on the samples he has prepared for you. I’ll bring them out, you can sit at one of our tables” He smiles, a little unsure of his words as he points to several small bistro tables set up near the front glass windows. 

Jinyoung smiles back to the boy and makes his way over to one of the circular tables by the window. He doesn’t catch the other customer following his moving form with watchful eyes.

A minute or so passes and a man comes over carrying a tray with samples of bread and various small dishes filled with different types of marmalade. Jinyoung looks up to realize it’s the customer from before. He glances down, shy, before his brain catches up to his eyes and does a double take. Fuck.

Im Jaebeom was annoying, hot headed, and unprofessional, the complete opposite of Jinyoung. Jaebeom also looked incredible in bakery lighting. 

Jinyoung pinches his nose, unsure if they will get through this meeting without him throttling Jaebeom across the bakery floor.

Jaebeom has been getting on Jinyoung’s nerves for years now, ever since they first met in culinary school. Jaebeom always seemed sure of himself and of what he was doing. 

While Jinyoung is currently a part owner of a restaurant, one which has become increasingly popular in the past few months, Jaebeom is a well-known food critic and restaurant owner. He's like the Korean Gordon Ramsey, tempered like him too. Although Jinyoung hasn’t heard about any outbreaks of anger for a few years now.

He looks up at Jaebeom from his chair, glaring contemptuously at him. Jaebeom gifts him with a heart pounding smirk. “I brought you something…” He trails off, placing the tray on the table. Jaebeom turns and leaves.

Jinyoung thanks his good luck, maybe they can act like normal people for once. 

“You wouldn’t mind if I joined you, would you?” Jaebeom questions as he returns with a pot of tea. And there goes that idea.

“Well, actually I would-“

“Great!” Jaebeom cuts him off, slipping into the lone seat across from him. He starts to over explain every single slice placed on the tray with excruciating accuracy, as if Jinyoung didn’t go to the same school and take the same classes on cuisine as Jaebeom. 

“Well this is a rye over here and it goes incredibly well with cream cheese or orange marmalade, and this is a swirl mix, one of Mark’s specialties, you see it's actually- “ 

“Jaebeom-ssi,” he intones, “I know which bread is which.” Jaebeom seems to deflate somewhat. 

“Right, of course…” He laughs awkwardly as he trails off again, letting Jinyoung get some sampling done before taking a breath and starting up on another topic.

“So what dishes are you thinking about using Mark’s work for?” He asks. 

“Is Mark going to be joining me soon,” Jinyoung asks, “because I didn’t come here to be interrogated by a thief looking for their next dish.” He finishes coldly, holding Jaebeom’s incredulous look. 

“Is that really all you think of me? That all I do is go around and try to pry the next new thing out from someone and call it my own.”

“Well that’s how you got here wasn’t it.” Jinyoung sneers, referencing the first article of Jaebeom’s career that really went viral. The one that was stolen from his good friend Yugyeom and re-released as his. The critic’s mouth drops, and he stammers, trying to regain his metaphorical footing. 

“Whatever, I don’t need this bullshit.” Jinyoung looks down sadly at the bread, it was a shame, he had found everything he was looking for, only Jaebeom had to ruin it. He storms out of the building, 3 pairs of eyes on his back.

Jaebeom turns around to see BamBam standing awkwardly and avoiding his eyes, while Mark trembles lightly, unshed tears glimmering in his eyes. This was a really big chance for him and his business, and Jaebeom had ruined it. He feels the hot flush of shame spreading around him as he forces himself to look into Mark’s eyes. “I’ll fix this, I promise.” Jaebeom turns and leaves through the doors. 

~

Jinyoung slams through the front door to his small apartment. He drops his bag and thick coat onto the ground near the door and roughly pulls off his boots. 

Fucking unbelievable, for him to pester Jinyoung for details on his restaurant after everyone knows that he hurt Yugyeom in the same way. Im Jaebeom is a man without remorse, with no care for anyone, and that has just been cemented in Jinyoung’s mind today after seeing the way he acted at his friend’s bakery. God knows why anyone would want to be friends with him anyways. Jinyoung drops onto his bed seething with anger.

A knock sounds at the door. He clenches his fists, not wanting to be bothered after the day he's had today, but the knocking doesn’t stop, if anything, it gets more insistent.

“Fuck” Jinyoung lets out under his breath as he marches over to the front door and flings it open. “What?” he almost yells. He stops, calm for an instant until his brain registers who's standing in front of him and he goes to fling the door shut. 

But an instant is all Jaebeom needs to get inside his apartment and swing the door closed with Jinyoung still hanging onto it. His back slams into the door and Jaebeom roughly slams his hands on either side of Jinyoung's head and leans in.

“Listen, before you say anything, just listen. I know I acted improperly at the bakery, I was bothering you and I saw it, but I kept pushing and I’m sorry. But Mark doesn’t deserve to be punished because I did something stupid.”

“I agree.”

“Jinyoung-ssi please,” he stops, “wait what.”

“I agree that Mark shouldn’t be hurt because of your stupid actions.” He restates.

“So… you’ll rethink your decision?” Jaebeom asks with hope in his eyes. 

“I never said that, I think he should stop being friends with you.”

Jaebeom looks down, his head almost touching Jinyoung’s in this position. Heat radiates off of Jaebeom and Jinyoung pushes away from him before he can do something stupid, like take back his words, or brush the hair out of his eyes and kiss him.

“Besides, even if I wanted to change my mind, the damage is done. That visit was horrendous.” He says as he walks away from Jaebeom and towards his bedroom to continue taking off his extra layers that he needed to face the cold today.

“So visit again, and I’ll stay far away while it happens.” 

“That’s time and effort that I can’t afford right now, Jaebeom-ssi.” 

“Well, what if I could compensate you for that time and effort?” Jaebeom says as he follows Jinyoung into his room. 

“I don’t take bribes, Jaebeom.”

“I could compensate you in _another_ way.” he drawls.

Jinyoung snorts and pulls his thick sweater over his head, leaving him in his short sleeve t-shirt.

“Seriously, I stressed you out while you were supposed to be making an important decision, so now I’m just _un_ -stressing you, so you can think about it with a clear mind.” While explaining the logistics of his plan Jaebeom had slowly made his way over to Jinyoung and stood behind him, hands placed lightly on the other man’s hips.

Jinyoung chuckles slightly, a nice low deep sound. He tips his head to the side like he's thinking.

“So you jerk me off, and I change my mind about working with Mark’s bakery...” He muses over the idea. Jaebeom noses his ways up and down Jinyoung’s exposed neck and jaw, letting his lips drag over the curves. “Mmm, it’s just a coincidence, no one needs to know that I was the reason you became unstressed or stressed.”

“What if I’m _really_ stressed? I don’t know if a simple handjob is going to be enough for me to relax. What if I need that irritating mouth of yours to suck me off.”

“Then I’ll suck you off. I’ll do anything you want baby, anything you want.” He punctuates those last three words with little kisses down the side of Jinyoung’s neck, stopping at the neckline of his t-shirt. 

“Then stop teasing and get on with it already.” Jinyoung grunts as he shoves Jaebeom’s hand down his pants. Jaebeom pulls his hand back up slightly in order to scratch at the coarse hairs leading down into Jinyoung’s boxers.

“Relax, it feels better when you ease into it.” Jaebeom rubs Jinyoung over his boxers as he kisses down his neck. “Gonna make you feel so good.” 

Jaebeom lets go of Jinyoung’s other hip and unbuckles his belt and unzips his jeans. He puts his hands down the other chef’s pants, “Fuck,” he lets out as Jinyoung’s breath hitches, “what a nice cock.” 

Jaebeom brings his hand up to lick at it before shoving it back down Jinyoung’s pants. He squeezes gently as he brings his hand up and down the other’s dick. Aided by Jaebeom’s spit, the glide is much smoother and Jinyoung subtly pistons his hips forward into Jaebeom’s fist. 

“Yea baby, doesn’t that feel good?” he says softly into Jinyoung’s ear as his other hand slips up under his shirt and caresses the man's toned stomach and chest. 

“It would be better if you didn’t talk as much.” Jinyoung grunts out. 

Jaebeom smirks, “Well if you wanted to fuck my mouth all you had to do was say so.” He moves around to Jinyoung’s front and drops to his knees. Keeping a sultry gaze on him at all times, Jaebeom slowly sinks down onto Jinyoung’s length. He moves up and down a few times slowly, trying to get used to his girth and length, since it had been a while since Jaebeom had been with anyone. 

Jaebeom pulls off slowly to the top, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock a few times before speaking. “Well what are you waiting for,” he asks, keeping the tip on his lips as he speaks so every puff of air ghosts across his cock, “Fuck my mouth.” Jaebeom says as he grabs Jinyoung’s hand from where it stayed clenched by his side, and fists it in his hair. Jinyoung groans and begins to fuck into his mouth, still somewhat holding back as to not hurt or choke Jaebeom. 

Jinyoung starts to feel that familiar pull in his groin, “Fuck, Jaebeom-ah, I’m gonna.. gonna…” he stutters. Jaebeom just hums and sucks harder, letting all of Jinyoung’s release slide down his throat. 

“Shit.” Jinyoung groans. Jaebeom stands up and helps him fall onto the bed before undressing him and tucking the exhausted man under the covers. 

Jaebeom turns to leave.

“Wait,” he turns back to face Jinyoung and comes back over to the bed, expecting to be reminded that this is to be kept a secret, “Beom-ah, what about you?” he mumbles sleepily as he reaches a hand towards the bulge in Jaebeom’s jeans. 

“Ah, it's ok Jinyoungie, sleep.” He says as he kisses Jinyoung’s slowly closing eyelids. “I’ll call Mark tomorrow to discuss a schedule...” He trails off, already slipping off into a dream. Jaebeom’s stomach turns at the reminder that this was all for a business deal, all because Jaebeom couldn’t keep his mouth shut. 

But hey, he thinks as he closes the door to Jinyoung’s place behind him softly, if this is what got him time alone with Jinyoung, then maybe Jaebeom had to piss him off more.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Let me know what you thought of this fic or the live in the comments below, at [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt), or at [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/latenightfightt) where you can send an anonymous message to me without an account. Hope you enjoyed!!  
> 


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “First, you need to relax,” He starts, and Jaebeom lets the breath he had been holding in out.

Jaebeom squeezes and relaxes his hands, trying to settle into a rhythm. He can’t seem to find a balance between too much force and not enough. What was supposed to calm him and take his mind off his problems just seems to be causing more. 

He’s been on edge ever since he left Jinyoung’s apartment 2 weeks ago and hasn’t heard from or seen Jinyoung since. Jaebeom’s not dumb, he knows Jinyoung doesn’t think about their night together in the same way that he does, probably doesn’t think about it all, but he expected something, some acknowledgement. Maybe not an edible arrangement of chocolate covered strawberries, but surely a hi or a smile when they see each other in the produce isle of their local grocery store. 

But there hasn’t been anything, and this odd tension between them settles like a stone in Jaebeom’s stomach. It’s just sitting there, under his skin, bothering him and picking away at his patience day after day. It’s like a pebble in his shoe, a sliver of shell in his eggs, an air bubble in his intestines that just won’t go away. It’s like…

“Indigestion!” He exclaims. That’s what it is, Park Jinyoung is indigestion.

“Oh, is that why you’re making dumplings at 2 am? If I can even call it that, it looks more like you’re fighting with the dough.” Jinyoung chuckles from his position near the back door of the kitchen. “Did you sleep through the classes on basic cooking skills too?”

“What-no I was just, I’m not …” He stumbles over his words at the shock of seeing Jinyoung here, in the kitchen of one of his restaurants of all places. 

He turns back towards the counter and looks at the mound of dough he was kneading. An awkward silence hangs in the air as Jaebeom lets Jinyoung’s insult sink into him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I guess, kneading dough isn’t really the most important thing in your life when you have a whole chain of restaurants to look after.” 

Jaebeom starts on his dough again, using less fingers and more palm to shape the dough. Jinyoung shuffles his feet awkwardly as he watches him. Jaebeom tsks.

“If you’re so good with dough, come and show me how to do it.” He taunts, accepting Jinyoung’s pitiful attempt at an apology as he breaks the large piece he was working on into 2 smaller, more manageable ones. He places the other piece a foot away from him on the flour covered counter and turns back to his own piece as he waits for Jinyoung’s instructions. But they never come. 

Instead, a strong chest meets his back and hands slide down his forearms until they cover his where they sit on the ball of dough. The insides of Jinyoung’s strong arms brush against his as he settles into his position.

“First, you need to relax,” He starts, and Jaebeom lets the breath he had been holding in out. He takes in a few breaths as he tries to relax and come back from the edge of hyperventilation after holding his breath for so long.

“Second, you need to stop using your arms so much, rock back and forth on the balls of your feet and let your body weight do most of the work. Good,” he says softly next to Jaebeom’s ear where his chin sits on his shoulder, “now just push more with your palms, don’t dig your fingers in.” He directs in a soft voice. 

They rock back and forth slowly in silence for a few minutes.

“You’re right.” Jaebeom says, breaking the silence.

Jinyoung hums softly in his ear in confusion. 

“I’m not that good with dough, usually I just call Mark hyung up when I need something.” He confesses. 

“Mmm, you’re much more talented with meat anyways.” Jinyoung says and Jaebeom flushes the colour of cherry tomatoes. He can’t tell if Jinyoung is trying to make a not so subtle nod to his performance the other night, or that his restaurants are best known for their ribs.

“Oh… you really think so?” he asks meekly. 

“Yes.” Jinyoung says as he laces their fingers together and grinds up into Jaebeom’s ass, completely forgoing the pretences of kneading dough and getting to the point.

Jaebeom whimpers slightly and arches his back to push into Jinyoung more.

“Yeah,” he gasps, “oh, shit.” His head hangs down towards his chest as he pushes back into Jinyoung’s embrace. Jinyoung, who had been subtly nosing against his shoulder is now fully pressing open mouthed kisses against it and any skin he can get his mouth on. Jaebeom’s stomach flutters. 

“Jinyoung-ah,” he gasps, craning his head to the side as much as he can to face him, “please…”

He hums in response “What is it Jaebeommie?” 

“I want… I want to kiss you.” 

Jinyoung kisses the side of Jaebeom’s head and he shakes his head in return.

Jinyoung presses a small kiss to the side of his mouth and Jaebeom groans in frustration.

“No, Jinyoungie, a real one. I want a real kiss.” He whines.

“Oh, a real one? And where do you want this real kiss?” Jinyoung teases.

“Here, on my lips.” He purses his lips out to demonstrate.

Jinyoung chuckles, “Ok a real one.” and closes his eyes as he leans forward towards Jaebeom.

Jaebeom inhales sharply as he turns his head as much as he can so he can claim a kiss from those plump, soft lips. So he can finally experience the thing he’s been dreaming about for years, ever since Jaebeom first saw him in class. A young adult, face devoid of any emotions, but hands trembling where they were clasped together behind his back, where the ties of an apron cinched his waist. Jaebeom breathes in right before their lips touch-

And coughs up the kilo of flour that he had just inhaled into his lungs. He swings upright from where he was laying on the counter and smacks his forehead into the open door of one of the cabinets. He groans out loud, from being hurt by the cabinets and from being so close to Jinyoung. 

“Ah, I can’t take it anymore. I have to see him again, and if he won’t come to me, I’ll go to him.” Jaebeom says with finality in his voice. He dusts flour off of his hands and shirt and takes off his apron. He glances over to where dream Jinyoung and Jaebeom had been standing with a wistful look in his eyes. 

He turns away, 1st stop, Mark’s place.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Let me know what you thought of this fic or the live in the comments below, at [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt), or at [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/latenightfightt) where you can send an anonymous message to me without an account. Hope you enjoyed!!  
> 


	3. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think it’s a bad idea for you to pursue Jinyoung.”

Jaebeom smiles at BamBam as the bell chimes when he walks into Mark’s bakery. The few people that are in there this early in the morning glance at him briefly but he pays them no notice. He walks behind the counter to BamBam and gives him a side hug.

“Hey Bam, how’s it going.”

“Good, how’s it going with you.” He sing-songs, drawing out the vowels in the first word. “I haven’t seen you since Jinyoung-ssi almost slugged you two weeks ago.” He teases.

“It’s good.”

“Are you sure about that, because you’re literally wearing flour.” BamBam points at his shirt, which despite his earlier attempts to clean it, is still covered in flour from where he slept on the counter. His loose-fitting pants are also finely covered in the white substance. He brushes some of it off.

“Yes Bam-ah, I’m fine.” He chuckles.

Jaebeom moves past BamBam through a door to the backroom of the bakery where the magic happens. Mark is standing over a few trays of muffins that must have just come out of the oven, as they’re still steaming. Jaebeom shifts awkwardly waiting for Mark to acknowledge him. He realizes that the last time he was here, he and Mark didn’t exactly part on good terms.

Mark turns around and looks at him with an unreadable look on his face. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Jaebeom drops his gaze to look at the floor. He shifts on his feet. Mark clears his throat. Jaebeom glances up before fixing his gaze somewhere behind Mark’s head.

“Umm, hi. I just,” Jaebeom stumbles over his words. “I just wanted to say sorry for how I acted last time I was here. I provoked Jinyoung at the wrong time and it had negative side effects for you. I didn’t mean for it to go that way.” Mark nods his head a few times as he turns back to the tray and starts gently lifting out the muffins by their paper sleeves.

“What way were you expecting it to go? Jinyoung realizes that he’s been in the wrong all along and reciprocates your love for him and you two go riding off into the sunset?” Mark snorts.

“N-no. What… I just wanted to have a friendly conversation with him. You know, as friends.”

“Right, because you and Jinyoung are such good friends.”

Jaebeom colours at Mark’s words remembering their time together and his dream.

“Actually, I wanted to work on that.” Mark looks up at him curiously.

“Do you think you could spare a few slices of bread and some muffins.” He asks, smiling shyly.

“Oh, what for?”

“Well, I was going to bring them over to Jinyoung and ask if he wanted to eat together.” At Mark’s pointed eyebrow his smile droops.

“O-or not, it’s just, I know how hectic it is, renovating and opening a restaurant. It’s important that he remembers to eat.”

“He doesn’t have other people to remind him to eat?” 

Jaebeom’s stomach turns at the thought of other people doting on Jinyoung.

“Even if he does, one more person caring for him won’t hurt.”

Mark sighs heavily at that. “Jaebeom, I think that’s a bad idea.”

“What, why?” 

Never one to mince words, Mark gets straight to his point.

“I think it’s a bad idea for you to pursue Jinyoung.”

Jaebeom’s mouth gapes open. “Why- why would you say that?”

“Jaebeom, I care about you, and I think it’s very obvious that right now, Jinyoung doesn’t.”

“That’s why I have to do this, so I can change that, so we can build-”

“Jinyoung doesn’t want to build.” Mark cuts him off.

“How do you know that, you aren’t him.”

“But I do know that he doesn’t see you the way that we do, he thinks of you differently. To him, you are the enemy, and he’s gonna take advantage of your weak spots. Especially when he figures out that he’s one of them.”

“W-what are you talking about?” Jaebeom stammers.

“I’m talking about that fight. You think I don’t know that you did something to make him change his mind?” Jaebeom goes quiet, caught. “I don’t know what you did, and I don’t _want_ to know what you did, or gave, or promised. But I know that you’re going to get hurt from this. And I don’t want that to happen.” His voice cracks slightly on the last word as he looks away from Jaebeom. He keeps his eyes away as he jerks a thumb over his shoulder to the counter behind him.

“Take whatever you need, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” With his final words, Mark places the empty trays in the sink and takes the grated cooling rack of muffins with him through the door to the front.

Jaebeom sighs softly as he places the small bag of supplies he brought with him down on the counter near the loaf of multigrain bread. 

He cuts several slices and covers them in salami, cheese, and various pieces of thinly sliced vegetables. He puts the slices together and spreads a little butter on their surface before placing them on a pan on the stove. The sandwiches sizzle as Jaebeom thinks over what Mark said. 

Although he doesn’t want to give up on Jinyoung, maybe he _can_ go about this a little subtler. He lifts the sandwiches off of the pan with tongs and wraps them in tinfoil so they will stay warm on the journey from Mark’s bakery to Jinyoung’s restaurant. He grabs a few different kinds of muffins and places them in the bag with the sandwiches.

Jaebeom walks out to the front, Mark is nowhere to be seen.

“Bammie?” BamBam looks over his shoulder from where he was manning the till. “Do you want a break?” 

BamBam’s eyebrows shoot up. “Really hyung?”

“Yes, I’ll take over for you as long as you want.”

“But I’ll still get paid?”

“Yes, of course.”

“As long as I want?”

Jaebeom nods his head furiously.

BamBam makes a face, “Something’s fishy about this.” 

“It’s a bakery, how can something smell fishy?” Jaebeom jokes. BamBam just stares impassively at him.

“I just need a small favour.” He relents.

“And there’s the other shoe.” BamBam sighs. “What is it hyung?”

Jaebeom lifts the bag out from behind his back. “Bring this to Jinyoung, it’s for him.”

BamBam eyes the bag suspiciously. “Nuh-uh, I’m not getting arrested as an accessory to murder. I don’t know what’s in there.”

“Bam.” He whisper-shouts, “It’s just sandwiches for Jinyoung, he’s probably hungry.”

BamBam’s eyes lift to Jaebeom’s face to study the slowly appearing blush and take on a knowing expression. 

“No way. Now _this_ is good.”

“Bam!”

“This is some unrequited love shit isn’t it?” Jaebeom shushes him, looking around furiously.

“Don’t worry I’ll help you go from enemies to lovers in no time.” BamBam winks at a bewildered Jaebeom. 

“What?”

“I said don’t worry hyung, leave it all to me,” he says untying his apron and putting it on Jaebeom’s frozen form instead as he lifts the bag from him, “I’ll get you all the info you need; they won’t even see it coming. I’ll be like a ninja. A _love_ ninja. You’ll be swapping spit with Jinyoung before you know it.” He smirks. “Bye hyung.” 

Mark walks out from the bathroom as soon as the bell signals BamBam’s departure and shakes his head softly when he notices Jaebeom’s apron clad form at the register instead of the younger’s. He gives him a sad look as he squeezes his shoulder softly before walking into the back again, leaving Jaebeom alone at the register.

~

BamBam hops off the bus at the stop down the street from the under-renovation restaurant. The outside is mostly finished by now, but the inside is practically empty. He walks through the front doors and stops near the smooth marble bar. 

“Jinyoung-ssi?” he calls out into the empty space. His voice echoes back to him. “Hello…” He peers around, there’s no one in sight. 

“Echo, echo, echo…” He chuckles to himself softly.

“Jaebeommie pabooo…” 

“Jaebeommie has a secret crush…” He giggled.

“Oh really? Does he?” A voice replied.

“Oh shit.” BamBam swore and spun around to face where it came from. “You’re not Jinyoung, w-who are you?” He said to the man. He was a bit shorter than Bam, not a native Korean, dressed in black jeans and a black short sleeve shirt. His brown hair was gelled back, and he looked like he should have been standing on the set of a magazine shoot, not a restaurant. 

“Hi, I’m Jackson. Wang. You JB’s delivery boy?” 

“What, no, why would I be?”

“Well, I assumed you’re close to him, considering how you’re just shouting out his secrets and you’re carrying a bag. So, delivery boy, what’s in the bag?”

BamBam stutters, “I’m just doing him a favor, I’m not his delivery boy.”

“So, you’re even closer to him than I thought. You must know a lot about his secret love. Is that what’s in the bag, a love letter, chocolate strawberries?”

“What? No, stop. It’s just some food for Jinyoung.”

“So I was right, it’s a secret love confession.”

“Ugh, I don’t think Jaebeom-hyung’s admiration of Jinyoung is necessarily a secret.” He gives up, tired of trying to argue with this guy.

“Hah!” goes Jackson. “So Jaebeom does like him!”

“Oh yeah, go ahead, tell the whole world.” BamBam replies sarcastically.

“Tell the whole world what?” Comes Jinyoung’s voice as he walks out of a pair of double doors that most likely lead to the kitchen. 

“Nothing!” BamBam squeaks at the same time that Jackson says, “How fashionable BamBam is, Jinyoung-ah you have to bring him with us shopping, he has such good taste.” Jackson finishes with a wink at BamBam, who stares at him, confused.

“Shopping?” 

“Yes, we’ve almost bought everything to furnish the restaurant, we just need to buy the tables and chairs.” Jinyoung answers.

“Oh, that’s a big decision.”

“Which is exactly why you should come with us; you have way more style than Jinyoung and I combined.” 

“Uhhh…I don’t want to intrude.”

“No, Jackson’s right, you should come.”

“O-ok.”

~

“I’m so glad Jackson said we should bring you with us, I would never have been able to choose between the red and grey wood stains without you.”

BamBam chuckles softly and scuffs his foot against the pavement outside the store shyly, “Thanks.”

“I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but where are you from? You have an accent. Not that that’s a bad thing, I have one too. I’m from Hong Kong.” Jackson blabbers.

“I’m from Thailand, I came here when I was younger. It was really hard to adjust to the change at first, but I had good friends to help me out.”

“Friends like Jaebeom?” 

“Jaebeom was one of them. I met him at this shady back alley dance off thing. Dancing… was easy for me, I didn’t have to talk to anyone, I could let my body do all the speaking. He said he liked my moves, noticed I was literally the thickness of a chopstick though and he insisted that I have a meal with him. 

We pulled up at this restaurant, real nice place right, I didn’t even know it was _his_ ; I thought we were breaking in. We ate right there in the kitchen, best meal of my life, and then he offered me a job on the spot. I thought he was joking, but…” BamBam shrugs his shoulders.

“Wow…” Jackson trailed off.

“Right, I can’t believe he insisted you eat with him, he’s so pushy.”

“That’s… not…” Jackson sighs heavily. “That’s what you retain from that story?”

“Anyways,” Jinyoung rolls his eyes at Jackson. “Do you need a ride back to work?”

“No, that’s fine, Jb-hyung is going to pick me up.”

Jinyoung perks up at that. 

“Oh, right now, he’s coming here?”

“Bam!” A voice shouts. “Hey bud, sorry I took so long.” Jaebeom says while swinging an arm over his shoulder.

“Hey hyung, thanks for offering to give me a ride.” Jaebeom just ruffles the younger boy’s hair in response.

“Jinyoung, Jinyoung’s friend, hi.”

“Hey man, I’m Jackson, big fan of your stuff.”

Jaebeom looks to the ground shyly then back up at Jinyoung. 

“I hope BamBam-ah didn’t bother you guys too much.”

“He was very helpful, actually, with making a final decision.”

“Oh, that’s good to hear, is this the place that you guys bought from? They have good stuff. I bet it’s going to look great.”

“Don’t even think about snooping around.” Jinyoung cuts in harshly.

“Jinyoung!” Jackson admonishes.

“Woah, Jinyoung-ssi, relax. I’m not snooping or anything. It’s just a compliment, an honest one. Seriously.” Jaebeom catches Jinyoung’s eyes and holds contact with them for a few seconds before letting them drop. 

Jinyoung presses his lips together and looks away to smother the small smile that fights to dance on his lips.

“Anyways, we have to get going, good luck with the rest of the preparations. I’m sure everything will turn out great. 5 stars!” Jaebeom jokes.

Any semblance of friendliness is immediately wiped off of Jinyoung’s face as his mood sours and his stomach turns over itself. He stares Jaebeom’s back down as he walks with BamBam back to his car, whispering excitedly, probably on his way to ruin another person’s career. Jinyoung is so immersed in staring at his nemesis that he misses the calculating look on Jackson’s face as he looks from Jinyoung to Jaebeom and back. A small smirk grows on his face.

~ 

“Well? Did you get it?” Jaebeom asks hurriedly as they walk away.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it, calm down.” BamBam replies as he sits in the passenger’s seat of Jaebeom’s Lexus. “Here.” He passes a small piece of paper with a barcode written down on it to his hyung. Jaebeom quickly looks up the number of the furniture store and calls them.

“Hello, Allchaise, this is Yerin speaking. How may I help you?”

“Hi, I just made an order for some chairs, I have the barcode for it, I was wondering if you could just change the payment details for me, there was a mistake.”

“Oh…I don’t know if I’m allowed to do that over the phone.”

“I’ll pay extra, please, it’s important.”

“Umm sure I guess, can I just get your full name, credit card number, expiry date and CVV, and address?”

“My name is Im Jaebeom and the number is 4545 6782 9519 2415, expires 10/22, and the CVV is 639. Thanks so much, sorry for the hassle.” Jaebeom hangs up quickly before bursting into a fit of happiness. His hands shake in tiny fists in excitement. 

“Ah, I can’t wait to see Jinyoung’s face when he hears that everything’s been paid for already. I bet it will be such a weight off his back.”

BamBam just chuckles at how endearing his hyung is being. “I’m sure he’ll love it, It’s a really thoughtful gift.”

“Ah, I’m shaking so much I don’t think I’m gonna be able to drive, wanna switch?”

BamBam’s eyes almost pop out of their sockets. “Really?”

Jaebeom nods and hops out of the driver’s seat. BamBam tackles him in a hug as they pass each other in front of the car to switch sides. Jaebeom fidgets in his seat with a huge smile on his face for the rest of the ride to Mark’s bakery.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A CVV is the little 3 or 4 digit number on the back of a credit card for those who don't know.  
> Thank you for reading  
> Let me know what you thought of this fic or the live in the comments below, at [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt), or at [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/latenightfightt) where you can send an anonymous message to me without an account. Hope you enjoyed!!  
> 


	4. Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re way too stressed out... Let me take care of this. Let me take care of you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important!!!:  
> I am finally getting around to writing and posting the other chapters. I recommend re-reading chs1-3 because some parts have changed and to refresh your memory.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that waited patiently and who commented reminding me to post the other chapters and cheered me on. 
> 
> Please enjoy now, and remember to comment on what you think is going to happen in the next chapters~

Jinyoung turns in front of the mirror, admiring his form from each side as he tries to decide on a suit for the annual Korean restaurant awards. He’s currently wearing a black 3 piece that he thinks he’s going to purchase. It fits well and is good quality. 

He calls out the changing room door for Jackson and drops onto the small futon in the corner of the spacious room. Jinyoung drops his head back against the wall and sighs. Hopefully, this time next year, they will actually be nominated for an award and not just going for formalities. He hears the door open and looks up.

Jaebeom stands in front of him, looking incredible in a suit and glances at him up and down.

“Wow, you look great.”

“Really?” Jinyoung huffs, questioning his appearance here, but also, subconsciously, his words.

“Jinyoung, seriously.” Jaebeom says as he gets down on his knees in front of him. “It’s just a compliment,” His eyes stare into Jinyoung’s as his hands glide up the insides of his thighs until they reach his crotch, “an honest one.” Jaebeom’s words from earlier echo as Jinyoung’s eyes roll back in his head.

Jinyoung wakes up in a cold sweat, tangled up in his comforter. He sighs as he thumps back onto his pillow. “Would it be wrong to jerk off to him?”

~

“Good evening.” Jinyoung offers to Jackson as he walks into the back of their restaurant. 

Jackson looks Jinyoung up and down, surprised. “Someone’s in a good mood.”

“I say good evening once and now I'm in a good mood?” He questions as he drops his bag on the counter.

“No, just… you look happy.”

“What, now I can’t look happy?” 

“I’m not saying you can’t, I’m just saying maybe there's a reason.” Jackson fires back as he places some bills down near Jinyoung.

“Jackson… ” Jinyoung warns.

“Like maybe JB visited your house again last night.” 

“Yeah right.” Jinyoung snorts.

“C’mon, you think I didn’t notice how pleased you were after he complimented you yesterday? Or how you called me on the bus home from Mark’s bakery, annoyed like hell and ranting about how much you hate Im Jaebeom and how it sucks that he was at the bakery because Mark is really talented. And then you suddenly changed your mind the next day? That's not suspicious?” Jackson taunts.

“What people can’t change their minds?” 

“People can.” Jinyoung relaxes, hoping that this is the last of the subject. “But not you. You’re way too petty. Petty Park Jinyoung.” 

Jinyoung bursts out laughing at the nickname and Jackson curls up in a ball on the floor from laughter. The work phone rings and they try their best to stop laughing and put on a professional front.

“Hello, this is Jinyoung from Resto speaking. How can I help you?” He says through smothered giggles.

“Hi, this is Yerin from Allchaise speaking, I was wondering when you want to come in to pick a new model?”

“Pick a new model? I don’t understand, I was there yesterday.”

“Umm, well, the thing is.” She stumbles over her words nervously, “someone bought the ones you wanted and we don’t have any left in stock.”

“I don’t understand.” Jinyoung stares dumbly at Jackson who looks increasingly worried.

“Someone asked for your order.”

“What.” Jinyoung deadpans. He barely hears the next sentence as he tries to think about who could have known about his order so intimately that they were able to buy the store off.

“I’m really sorry about this inconvenience, we’re ready to offer you 20% off your order… ”

He tosses the phone on the counter and grabs his coat as he rushes out the door, Jackson calling after him.

~

Jaebeom’s in the middle of organizing the dinner rush with his sous-chef, Youngjae, when he hears a calamity in the seating area. The big kitchen double doors burst open and in storms a furious Jinyoung with a helpless maitre d trailing after him. Jaebeom stares, shocked as Jinyoung marches up to him and slaps him across the face, hard. 

“I can’t believe you. Well actually I can. This is exactly the type of thing I would expect from a thief like you.” Jaebeom slowly lifts a hand up to his face to touch his rapidly flushing cheek. 

“Sir, you can’t be back here.” The maitre d tries to tell him.

“You really would send someone to spy on me so you can steal my chairs, and then you act like you had something meaningful to say? All you do is lie!”

“Woah. Listen, I don't know what happened, but you can’t just hit people like that out of the blue, and you definitely can’t be back here.” Youngjae interjects, making to step between them. Jaebeom holds up a hand to stop him. 

“What are you talking about.” He asks with sad eyes.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what i’m talking about. I got a call today saying someone paid off my order to take it for themselves.”

“Oh.” Jaebeom figures out what must have happened.

“Yes, oh.” Jinyoung seethes.

“Listen, there was a misunderstanding. I can fix it.”

“A misunderstanding.” Jinyoung huffs in disbelief.

“I’m so sorry Jinyoung, look I can fix it right now.” Jaebeom scrambles to get his phone out of his pocket.

“No, I don't even want your help-aah!” A chef had suddenly poured water on a steaming pan, surprising Jinyoung with the loud noise of steam being let off. Tears streamed down Jinyoung’s cheeks, and he was almost hysterical with stress. Jaebeom knew he had to get him calm and out of here.

He grabs Jinyoung by the hands and pulls him through the back door to the staff parking lot. Jaebeom leans Jinyoung against the passenger side of his car as he searches his pockets for his keys. 

Jinyoung weekly pushes at Jaebeom, tears still flowing, huffing out breaths. 

“Jinyoung, hey I need you to take some deep breaths with me. C’mon you can do it, in and out, in and out.” 

Jinyoung manages to copy the movements of Jaebeom’s pursed lips and his breaths eventually slow. 

“You’re way too stressed out, you need to take a rest day. Let me take care of this. Let me take care of you. Can I drive you home?” Jinyoung nods weakly, realizing that if Jaebeom can calm him down from a panic attack, he can probably take him home. 

Jaebeom helps him get into the car and even makes sure his seat belt is buckled before driving cautiously to Jinyoung’s apartment. 

~

Jaebeom’s hand hovers at the small of Jinyoung’s back as he opens his front door. Jinyoung slips in and stares at Jaebeom. He looks back with pleading eyes.

“Please let me in Jinyoung. If not me, then someone else, I think you need someone to stay with you for a little while.”

“I don’t need anyone, I’m fine, I just got a little overwhelmed there.” Jinyoung says stubbornly. 

“Ok, well how about I just show you that I'm fixing my mistake. Then, if you want me to leave, I’ll leave. Just let me show you proof that I’m changing it.”

Jinyoung seems to think about this for a second before opening the door wider to let Jaebeom in.

Jaebeom follows Jinyoung into the living room where he sits down on the couch before looking at him expectantly. He gulps before pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing the shop’s number from his recent calls lists.

“Hi, this is Yerin from Allchaise speaking, how can I help you?”

“I paid for someone’s order the other day, I would like to know why it’s been cancelled.”

“Oh? Your order hasn’t been cancelled.” 

“No, I’m talking about the original order. All I wanted was to pay for it, why was it cancelled.”

“Oh, it hasn’t been cancelled, it’s been moved to your name and address.”

Jaebeom takes in a deep breath, frustrated. “Ok, well I never asked for that, please transfer it back to the original name and address.” 

“Oh, of course sir, one second.” Jaebeom listens to her fast fingers fly over the keyboard.

“Ok I’ve reverted it to the previous name and address from the save file. I’m very sorry about this mistake.”

“Thank you, and if there’s any confusion in the future you should just call the customer back.”

“Will do, sorry again. Have a good night.” 

Jaebeom mumbles the pleasantry back and ends the call. He looks apologetically over at an exhausted Jinyoung. The younger chef rubs a hand on the back of his neck, like he has a huge knot in his shoulder from hours bent over paperwork.

He sighs, “Ok up you go.” and starts to pick Jinyoung up from the couch. 

“What are you doing?”

“Your back looks like it hurts. Go take a hot shower to loosen it up and then I’ll massage out the knots. It’s the least I could do after causing all this trouble.”

“You know massage?”

“I have 5 cats, I’m an expert at this point.” Jinyoung laughs out loud at this, startling them both. 

“Five cats?” He asks in disbelief.

Jaebeom nods shyly. “I’ll wait here for you. Call me if you need help.” Jinyoung smiles at Jaebeom over his shoulder as he walks into his bathroom.

While Jinyoung showers, Jaebeom works on making something nutritious and fast for Jinyoung to eat. He can’t keep living off of ramen. Which is clearly what he’s been doing, despite being an excellent chef, empty ramen containers litter his countertops. Jaebeom clears everything unnecessary off of the counters and starts on some fried rice. The carbs will fuel Jinyoung well tomorrow and he can be finished before Jinyoung is done with his shower.

Jaebeom just takes the pan off of the burner when he hears a door shut and catches a glimpse of Jinyoung’s leg as he disappears around the corner into his bedroom. He follows him and knocks on the door frame before he enters.

“Jinyoungie? Don’t you want to eat?”

He gets a grunt instead of a sentence.

“Jinyoungie?” He tries again before letting out a small gasp as his eyes finally land on Jinyoung, completely naked and spread out on his stomach on his bedsheets.

“Hurts.” Jinyoung manages to let out, clearly in pain. 

“O-oh.” 

Jinyoung flings a hand in the direction of his nightstand, motioning at the bottles. “Hurry.”

Jaebeom flicks open the lid of the first bottle he can get his hands on and sniffs it; lavender. He pours some into his hands and gets onto his knees on the bed near Jinyoung’s lower back. He rubs his hands together to warm the lotion before placing his hands by Jinyoung’s neck and starting to gently massage his muscles. 

He works Jinyoung’s neck muscles loose before moving to his shoulders and working on the spot Jinyoung was rubbing earlier. Jinyoung whimpers at the pressure and he eases up a little. He rubs little circles around the knot until it finally unravels, building a fire under Jinyoung’s skin. 

Distracted by the quiet moans and whimpers Jinyoung makes, Jaebeom grabs the lotion and sloppily pours more into his hand, getting ready to take care of his lower back next. A cold drop slips through his fingers, hitting Jinyoung’s skin and running down the curve of his ass to his hole. Jinyoung gasps loudly and fists his hands in his sheets as he arches his back. 

“O-oh, sorry, that was an accident.” Jaebeom apologizes, assuming the lotion hit Jinyoung’s skin before his hands could warm it up. He’s focusing so much on trying not to get aroused that he doesn’t realize the effects his actions have on Jinyoung. 

Jaebeom’s strong hands move smoothly up and down Jinyoung’s back, massaging in the soothing lotion and gently pushing down in the right spots. Every time his hands come close to Jinyoung’s ass, he tenses up a little, anticipating him to continue downwards but he never does. Jaebeom’s shorter but slightly thicker fingers fit into the dips of his back perfectly. Jinyoung melts into the mattress from his ministrations. He doesn’t even notice how aroused he had gotten until Jaebeom tells him to turn over.

“No.” Jinyoung says, trying to think of a way to explain his hardness.

“Long day huh?” Jaebeom puts his hands on his torso and tries to roll Jinyoung onto his front for him. Jinyoung fists his hands in the sheets and squirms, trying not to flash his hard cock in Jaebeom’s direction, but fails. Jaebeom stops in his tracks.

“Ok, stay on your back.” He says, oiling up his hands again and moving them to his backs of his thighs. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” 

Jinyoung is probably aware that Jaebeom knows that he’s hard but Jinyoung is too stubborn to just tell him. So Jaebeom decides he will tease him until he won’t be able to hold his true feelings back. 

He squeezes Jinyoung’s thighs, gripping and fondling the strong muscles. Jaebeom works his hands up and down his thighs, making sure to tease his hands up the inside of his legs to right below his taint, getting Jinyoung riled up and restless. His moans and whimpers echo out in the quiet room. 

Jaebeom decides he’s had enough of waiting and spreads Jinyoung’s cheeks with his hands. He licks straight up the clean skin with a flat tongue while Jinyoung cries out. He shifts on the bed and moans loudly for more.

Jaebeom flicks his tongue over Jinyoung’s hole, teasing the younger boy before spitting onto it. Jinyoung cusses with his face in his pillows, trying to quiet himself down. Jaebeom won’t have any of it, he wants to hear Jinyoung come apart on his tongue. 

He licks and sucks on and around Jinyoung’s rim, getting it dripping with saliva before spearing his tongue into Jinyoung. He shakes apart around him, calling out Jaebeom’s name as he cums. Jaebeom just watches as Jinyoung shakes in ecstasy, completely losing all sense of shame.

He rolls Jinyoung out of the wet spot and under the covers to tuck him in. 

“Eat the food I left for you tomorrow morning. You need to have breakfast.”

Jinyoung groans in response, already half asleep. 

Jaebeom chuckles as he brushes a few strands of hair out of Jinyoung’s face and kisses him on the forehead. 

“Sleep well, Jinyoungie.”

Jaebeom takes a few moments to clean the spit off his face and throw the garbage out before he leaves, locking the door up tight.

He whistles to himself as he drives home, content.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Let me know what you thought of this fic or the live in the comments below, at [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt), or at [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/latenightfightt) where you can send an anonymous message to me without an account. Hope you enjoyed!!  
> 


	5. Ch 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know…” Jinyoung pretends to still not agree, despite the fact that he does see Jaebeom’s vision and likes it better than his own, because he can’t help but rile him up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter ;) Im sure that Jinyoung did. Let me know in the comments
> 
> Thank you to Janelle who listens to me yell about timelines for hours everyday :)

Jaebeom pulls open the front door to Jinyoung’s restaurant and shivers as the warm indoor air chases the last of the mild chill from his bones. The place looks really good. The dust and drywall pieces have been swept away and all the power tools have finally disappeared from their various homes. Stacks of chairs and tables sit all over the establishment, waiting to be put away. 

Jinyoung is standing by the bar, leafing through papers quietly. He looks up at the sound of Jaebeom’s shoes as he walks across the hardwood floor. Jaebeom thinks that his cheeks look a little pinker than normal, but that could also be from the cold air that crept through the door when Jaebeom entered. That won't stop Jaebeom from imagining that he is the root of Jinyoung’s blush. 

“Did you eat yet?” He asks as he pulls his crossbody bag off over his head.

Jinyoung shakes his head and Jaebeom tuts at him. He pulls 2 sandwiches wrapped in cloth from his bag and places one in front of Jinyoung. 

“Eat.” He encourages. 

Jinyoung accepts the sandwich and then nods at the other one. “Join me?” 

A smile breaks out on Jaebeom’s face at Jinyoung’s request, “It’s for Jackson, I already ate one while I made yours.

“That’s nice of you.” Jinyoung approves of his actions and he sits up in his stool a little straighter, proud.

Jinyoung unwraps the sandwich from the cloth and inspects it. It's a simple, but nutritious sandwich. Fresh rosemary bread with roasted veggies and chicken on the inside, some balsamic vinegar, baby arugula, and… cucumbers?

Jinyoung looks at Jaebeom in disgust. He pulls the top slice of bread off of the sandwich and stares at the offending vegetable. It’s not that he doesn’t like them, just… cucumbers in _this_ sandwich is a no.

“What is _this_?” Jinyoung asks, appalled, pointing a finger at the cucumbers accusingly. 

“They’re cucumbers, never seen them before masterchef?” He teases.

“I meant, what are they doing in this sandwich?” He gingerly lifts a slice and holds it out in Jaebeom’s direction. “You can’t have roasted vegetables and then fresh crisp cucumbers in the middle of it. It throws off the whole mood of the sandwich.” Jinyoung nitpicks and gestures with the cucumber as he speaks.

“It adds some contrast; the grilled veggies texture and the crisp cucumbers. And who doesn't like cucumbers? But if you won’t eat them, I will.” Jaebeom leans forward and takes a bite out of the slice in Jinyoung’s hand, his lips brushing against his finger.

Jinyoung breathes in sharply. “Well, I wasn’t against trying it with the cucumbers but, since you offered so nicely…” he tries to smoothly reply, but Jaebeom can see by the shaky way he picks up the next slice to feed to him, that Jinyoung is indeed affected. 

Jaebeom crosses his legs around one of the legs of the stool as he arches forward, leaning over the counter to take the next slice in his mouth. He lets his lips linger at the tips of Jinyoung’s fingers, savouring the contact. 

When Jinyoung places the next slice into his mouth Jaebeom makes sure to stick his tongue out a little so it touches Jinyoung’s fingers. He swears he saw a little shiver travel up Jinyoung’s spine. Jaebeom tries to hide a smile, Jinyoung’s eyes hadn’t left him since he took that first bite of cucumber. 

Jinyoung slowly lifts another piece of cucumber to Jaebeom’s mouth. This time, Jaebeom lets his tongue hang out of his mouth, eyes trained on Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung places the cucumber in his mouth reverently, like he is the priest at Sunday mass and Jaebeom is a sinner in desperate need of repentance. Thoughts of what he would do to priest Jinyoung in the confessional briefly flit through his mind.

Jackson walks in through the front door and stops in his tracks. He watches the shake of Jinyoung’s fingers, the loll of Jaebeom’s tongue, the drool dropping onto the new bar countertop. The feelings he won’t admit to shine in Jinyoung’s eyes as he dedicates all his attention to Jaebeom.

“I’ll be… in the back.” Jackson trails off as he walks to the kitchen door and heads through it. He only can only resist for a second before sticking his head back through the door briefly to observe Jinyoung’s devotion to sliding cucumber slices into his mouth. Jackson heads into the back to give them their privacy.

Jinyoung holds another slice out to Jaebeom and waits until he leans forward for it to pull it back out of his reach. He giggles as Jaebeom makes an exaggerated angry face at him. When he leans forward again, Jaebeom practically swallows Jinyoung’s fingers into his mouth to make sure he got the slice. He smiles deviously as he slips his middle finger into Jaebeom’s mouth to sit alongside his index. 

Jaebeom’s eyes widen as Jinyoung starts to press down on his tongue and lips with his fingers. He moves his fingers back and forth over the cucumber slice and Jaebeom’s tongue, almost massaging it like Jaebeom imagines he would do with his cock. Drool runs down Jaebeom’s jaw and he’s pretty sure they’ve forgone all pretences of feeding him anything as he sucks on Jinyoung’s fingers, challenging Jinyoung with his eyes to put something _else_ in his mouth. 

Jinyoung looks up into his eyes and almost falls off of his stool. He pulls his wet fingers back from Jaebeom’s mouth and clears his throat as he wipes Jaebeom’s spit on his pants. He hesitates before reaching down to grab another slice of cucumber, eyes now locked onto Jaebeom’s instead of his mouth. His fingers pat around for a few seconds before he awkwardly breaks eye contact to search his sandwich for more cucumbers, only to find they had used them all up.

Jaebeom senses that the moment has passed and stands up from his stool, doing his best to subtly adjust himself in his pants; his hardon pressing uncomfortably against the seam of his jeans.

“Well, enjoy the rest of the sandwich, I’ll just get going…” He stands and turns around. 

Jinyoung sits up, suddenly alert. “Get going where?” He asks in what he hopes is a casual manner and doesn’t sound panicked. 

“Putting out your furniture.” Jaebeom says as he waves a hand towards all the chairs and tables scattered in groups on the restaurant floor. 

Jinyoung brushes his hands down his shirt and sits back on his chair. “Oh, that’s nice of you but unnecessary.” 

Jaebeom shrugs before pulling off his sweater and walks over to some tables to move them into neat rows, equally spaced apart. Jinyoung watches closely under the pretense that he is making sure he’s putting them in the right places, but really he can’t take his eyes off of Jaebeom in a loose tank top. The way his muscles flex when he picks something up, the way his nipples peek out from the shirt when he bends over, the loose fabric hanging down so Jinyoung can see his entire chest. Jaebeom catches Jinyoung staring a few times as he eats and silently thanks BamBam for his fashion advice.

Jaebeom sets the last of the smaller bistro tables down by the side of one of the large glass windows with a soft grunt. He steps back to admire his handiwork. 

Jinyoung walks up behind him. “That's in the wrong spot.” he points out, the blueprints for the restaurant floor in his hand.

“I know, but it’s in a much better spot now.” He says, turning back to smile at Jinyoung. “Now you can get to the kitchen doors easier because this table isn’t in the way anymore, and it has a much nicer view.” 

“What was wrong with the view?” Jinyoung asks curiously, turning back to look at the original spot.

“There wasn’t anything really wrong with it, it just could have been better. I mean now it has so much sunlight and you can see the flowers right through the nice huge window. Look,” Jaebeom grabs Jinyoung by the hand and directs him to where the table was supposed to be. “Here, the table is illuminated by a light,” he drags him back to where he placed the table, “Here, the table has natural light and a view of pretty flowers.” 

Jaebeom pulls out a chair for Jinyoung on one side of the table while he goes and sits down in the other. “Just sit for a few moments and you'll see that I'm right.” Jinyoung crosses his arms and leans back in his chair. “It’s nice because you have all this light, but you are also hidden by the flowers from chest down. It’s private, but not completely.” He smiles as Jinyoung tilts his head, contemplating his words. Jinyoung purses his lips, nodding his head before closing his eyes and letting his head tilt back and his body relax in his seat. Sunlight streams across his face, and Jaebeom wishes desperately for a camera to capture the moment. 

“I don’t know…” Jinyoung pretends to still not agree, despite the fact that he does see Jaebeom’s vision and likes it better than his own, because he can’t help but rile him up a bit.

“Oh?” Jaebeom asks as he slips the shoe off his left foot with the other. “You don’t like the privacy?” He asks innocently. 

Jaebeom smiles deviously at Jinyoung’s relaxed sprawl and lifts his foot to rub at his crotch under the table. Jinyoung jolts forward with a shock at the first touch and squeezes his legs together, trapping Jaebeom’s foot in between his legs. His hands hover above Jaebeom’s foot on his cock as he hesitates.

A groan is squeezed out of Jinyoung as Jaebeom starts to move his foot up and down on the bulge in his pants. He slumps back down into his chair and lets his head loll back against the seat back. Jaebeom watches Jinyoung’s reaction to everything he does closely, marking in his mind what he responds well to.

Jinyoung’s legs moved restlessly as Jaebeom rubbed against him. His head was thrown back in pleasure and his jaw slack. His eye whiskers made an appearance from time to time as his face contorted in pleasure. Jinyoung’s pants echo loudly in the empty restaurant.

“Jinyoungie…” Jaebeom teased. Jinyoung groaned in response. “Be careful, people can still see your face.” Jinyoung froze. “What would they think if they saw you, _clearly_ pleasuring yourself through the window? You don’t want us to get caught do you?” He instigates while Jinyoung slumps over onto the table and hides his face in his arms. Jaebeom reaches an arm out and runs his fingers through Jinyoung’s sweaty hair, pushing it back from his face as best he can. Jinyoung finally looks up from his arms, eyes wide and desperate to cum. Jaebeom presses harder with his foot and rolls it over his hard on. Jinyoung trembles as he comes but keeps eye contact with Jaebeom.

Wet spots bloom on his pants as Jaebeom slips his foot back into his shoe and stands up. He walks up to where Jinyoung is slumped on the table, breathing heavily, completely gone, and kisses his temple. 

“Have a good day.” He sing-songs as he steps out the front door and into the early spring rain.

Jinyoung twists his head to watch Jaebeom hurry down the street until he disappears from his sight. Jinyoung sighs and closes his eyes. His heart is conflicted between his newfound affection for this man and his loyalty to a friend who is like a little brother to him.

The kitchen door bangs open and a loud voice breaks through the silence, startling him, “Damn Jinyoung, I never knew you were such a freak!” Jinyoung relaxes back onto the table after realizing it's just Jackson. “I mean footjobs in front of a glass window!! Who knew you were so adventurous.” He teases. Jinyoung groans, knowing that he will never hear the end of this from his friends.

“Oh! Hey, is this for me?” He asks, bounding towards the other sandwich on the table and unwrapping it before taking a ferocious bite. “Mmm, cucumbers.” He says in Jinyoung’s direction, just to bother him. Jinyoung plots Jackson’s gruesome death.

~

Jaebeom whistles as he skips through the door into the back office and shakes the rain off his coat. He turns on the light and almost has a heart attack from Mark’s presence. 

“What are you doing here?” He asks after having recovered from the shock of seeing Mark in his office.

“Where were you?” Mark asks in an oddly controlled fashion.

“I left Youngjae in charge, he needs to learn. Why does it matter where I was-” He grunts out.

“So you were with him again.” He asks, but it's not a question. “What is so special about him that you spend all this time with him, that you do all these things for him?” He barrels on, not letting Jaebeom answer. “Is he even doing anything back for you?”

“Y-yes.” Jaebeom hesitates.

“He sees that you’re blindly in love with him and he’s using you Jaebeom! He’s playing you Jaebeom, he doesn’t like you! You’re gonna get hurt-” Mark yells.

“I don’t care! I want to be with him!” Jaebeom explodes before deflating and dropping into his chair. “H-he likes me…right?” Jaebeom asks so softly that Mark can barely hear him from where his head is buried in his arms on his desk. 

“I can’t answer that. But that doesn’t mean I agree with what you’re doing; I think it’s unhealthy to go running around for a guy who wouldn’t do the same for you.” He sighs, combing his hand through the hair at the back of Jaebeom’s neck, “But I will _always_ be here for you. You deserve _the world_ Jaebeom.” Mark sighs as he gets no response. He kisses the top of Jaebeom’s head before he closes the door softly and tells everyone to leave him alone for the rest of the day.

Jaebeom groans, partly because his good mood is gone, and partly because he knows that Mark is right. Jinyoung is going to ruin him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Let me know what you thought of this fic or the live in the comments below, at [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt), or at [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/latenightfightt) where you can send an anonymous message to me without an account. Hope you enjoyed!!  
> 


	6. Ch 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom sighs, “When will you look at me the way I do you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important!!   
> There is a short sex scene that has spanking in it - so if you would like to skip it stop reading after the   
> ***  
> the sex scene doesn't have any important plot parts in it so if you want to skip it - it won't mess with the story
> 
> Thank you for waiting! I was in a bit of a writers block.

“Wow, fancy place.” Mark whistles as their hotel comes into view.

“Well, it  _ is _ the Korean Culinary awards, they wouldn’t have it just anywhere.” Jaebeom responds, eyes trained on the skyscraper and all the cars mulling around the entrance.

Jaebeom removes his seatbelt and puts his hand on the door handle, eager to get out. Mark puts a hand on his shoulder and gently pushes him back to his seat. “Are you gonna tuck and roll out of the car?” He asks sarcastically. “Relax. It’s the same thing every year. There’s nothing to get worked up for anyways.”

Jaebeom hops out of the car and adjusts his tux with a hand as he waves to the photographers. Mark smiles from beside him for a few snaps before they both attempt to casually hurry inside.

“I’m so glad we booked rooms for the night, I need a drink.” He says before heading in the direction of the bar. Jaebeom pulls him back with a hold on his arm, “At least come say hi first.” Mark follows his gaze to see Jinyoung and another well dressed man chatting casually next to a pillar.

Mark tries to beg off from meeting them so early in the evening but Jaebeom convinces him. 

“They’re your business partners, It’s time you meet them in person properly. You guys are going to be working together a lot.”

He runs a comforting hand down Mark’s back as they approach the co-owners.

“Hey Jinyoung, Jackson, this is Mark. You guys have been emailing about the partnership?”

“Yeah we have, It’s nice to finally meet you.” Jackson steps forward to shake his hand.

“Oh.” Mark bites his lip. “Sorry, I don't know why I thought I was talking to Jinyoung all this time.” 

“It’s cool, Jinyoung’s more of the ideas and organizing side while I handle more of the finances and stuff so I actually do all the communication with suppliers.” Mark nods his head in understanding.

“Well, it's nice to meet you. I hope we can talk more after dinner.” Mark says cordially as most of the attendees are starting to make their way to their tables.

“Actually, we’re all seated together.” Jaebeom smiles.

“Oh?” Jinyoung and Jackson looked surprised.

Jaebeom smiles sheepishly, “I pulled a few strings.” 

“Oh.” Mark grits out, annoyed that Jaebeom is once again putting effort into something Jinyoung won't appreciate.

“I forgot the number though.” He hands his invitation to Mark and points at one of the waiters, “Do you mind asking?”

Mark looks from the paper in Jaebeom’s hand, to him, to Jinyoung. Jackson takes it instead. He waves a hand in the direction of the waiter and leads a reluctant Mark away from Jaebeom and Jinyoung.

“Jaebeom-ah” Jinyoung tsks, and Jaebeom bites his lip like a naughty child ready for a scolding. The cancelled charge on his card makes sense now. “Why would you pay for us? I know that you’re more successful, but you don’t have to shove it in our faces all the time.”

Jaebeom shakes his head, “No that’s not it at all Jinyoung, I promise. I would never think of you or Jackson like that. I just want to take care of you.” He reaches out to take Jinyoung’s hand discreetly in his.

Jinyoung sighs, “Despite your good intentions, that's not how it feels. So please, no more money. Okay?”

Jaebeom nods eagerly. Jinyoung brushes a hand down his face and sighs, “It’s almost like you’re trying to cause problems on purpose. Why do you always misbehave...” he asks rhetorically. 

“Well how else am I supposed to get your attention.” Jaebeom scoffs, unbelieving that he actually has to state it out loud.

“My attention…?” He asks, dumbfounded.

Jaebeom sighs, “When will you look at me the way I do you?”

Jinyoung’s jaw drops and he tries to stammer out a response as Jaebeom walks away towards the table.

Jinyoung follows him to the table and knows that something is wrong as soon as Jaebeom makes no attempt to stop Mark from sitting in between them. He takes his seat.

~

The award ceremony was lovely but somewhat repetitive. However Jinyoung made sure to stand and clap louder for Jaebeom than everyone else. His shy blushy cheeks as he made his way back to the table definitely made up for the intrigued looks in his direction.

As dessert finishes, slow paced music starts playing in the banquet hall. Jinyoung asks Jackson to dance so they can talk privately on how to distract Mark. He misses the sour look that Jaebeom does his best smother down, but Mark doesn't. He catches the disappointed face that the award winning chef can’t help but make. 

Mark squeezes Jaebeom’s knee. “Sorry.” He says, despite nothing being his fault. 

Jaebeom picks at his nails in silence. Mark watches as he gets up and walks to the bar for a drink.

A hand lands on his shoulder. 

It’s Jackson.

“Hi.” He smiles warmly. “It’s after dinner now, care to talk?” His hand outstretched, waiting for Mark’s.

Mark hesitates, looking back to Jaebeom for a second before turning back and nodding. He takes his hand.

They start up a slow rock back and forth on the dance floor, nothing too complicated. After a few minutes, Jackson breaks the comfortable silence.

“So why are you so against it?”

Mark jerks back from zoning out, “A-against what?”

“Them being together.” He jerks his head towards where Jaebeom and Jinyoung are slow dancing. 

“Oh.” He clears his throat, “I’m not against them being together, I just think that…” Mark sighs, “There’s things in their past that won’t let them be together unless they talk to each other and work past them.”

Jackson snickers, “What, they can’t talk to each other?”

Mark snorts, “Do they look like they’re doing a lot of talking?”

Mark and Jackson turn in sync to look at the couple. Jaebeom is looking down at his feet as they waltz while Jinyoung stares at their clasped hands with an intensity usually found in microbiology labs.

Jackson smiles and concedes, “Okay, I see your point.”

Jinyoung watches as Jaebeom focuses on his steps as they dance. His intense dedication to learning the dance is endearing. 

“Jaebeom-ah.” He calls softly.

Jaebeom grunts in response.

Jinyoung smiles and tips his head up with a hand on his chin. “Keep your eyes on mine okay?” 

He nods. 

Dancing goes well for a few minutes before Jaebeom accidentally steps on Jinyoung’s toes. His jaw drops, acting appalled, he playfully steps on Jaebeom’s shoe in revenge.

Catching on fast to the game, Jaebeom steps back onto Jinyoung’s shoes. Jinyoung gasps and suddenly they're off. 

Giggling and tickling each other as they step on each other’s feet, making quite a scene in the calm ballroom. They stop and look at all the people staring. Jinyoung gives Jackson the signal to start faking a leg cramp and he whisks Jaebeom away.

They giggle like teens as Jinyoung leads the way to the front desk. Jaebeom digs his heels in once he notices where they’re headed.

“I have a room already.” 

Jaebeom and Jinyoung hold back the urge to continue their earlier playing around as they step into the elevator with an older couple. The wait for their floor seems ten times longer than it should. 

Finally, the elevator dings and they rush to their door. Jinyoung gets a head start and tickles Jaebeom as he tries to unlock their door with the keycard. 

***

As they rush inside Jaebeom gets a few more good steps in on Jinyoung’s toes before pulling them off and tossing his shoes at Jinyoung. He runs away from his arms as they try to catch him. Jinyoung pulls off his shoes and lobs them at the other man’s legs in return.

“You step on my toes?” He asks in a playful angry manner as he stalks towards Jaebeom. Jaebeom just laughs and nods, taunting him.

Jinyoung slips an arm under Jaebeom’s ass and lifts him up. He spanks his ass a few times while muttering, “You wanna step on my toes, I’ll show you what happens, hmm. Stepping on  _ my _ toes, unbelievable...” and goes to toss him onto the bed. 

Jaebeom wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s shoulders and brings him down onto the bed with him. “You wanna step on my toes?” 

They bounce around slightly as they land. 

“I’ll show you what you get.”

Jinyoung’s bangs hang down as he stares into Jb’s eyes. They seem to melt closed as he leans in to kiss him for the first time.

Jaebeom threads his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair as their lips touch. He tries to pull him as close as possible. 

Jaebeom slips his hands under Jinyoung’s suit jacket and pushes it off his shoulders.

They roll on the bed as they kiss and Jaebeom ends up stradling Jinyoung. He pulls Jaebeom’s jacket and the rest of his off. Jinyoung smacks his ass and he moans into the kiss. 

Jaebeom grinds on top of Jinyoung’s clothed cock while he unbuttons his suit vest. 

“Ugh why do you have to wear so much clothes?” he groans. 

“I thought I looked good.” Jinyoung giggles as he pops the buttons off the other man’s shirt.

“You do but they’re in my way.” he laments as he finally throws the vest open only to have to unbutton his dress shirt too. He slumps over onto Jinyoung and groans dramatically.

“C’mon, don’t get lazy now. You’re so close.” Jinyoung goads him with a few slaps on his ass. 

Jaebeom rests his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder as he unbuttons his shirt, hand shaking from arousal. He stops halfway down the shirt. “More.”

Jinyoung hmms in confusion.

“I want- I want you to spank me more.”

“O-oh.” He clears his throat. “O-okay.” 

Jinyoung raises a hand and smacks it down on one of his cheeks. He gasps and rubs himself against Jinyoung. Jinyoung gives him a few more smacks before reaching down to unbuckle his pants.

Jaebeom groans as his pants are pulled down to sit right under the curve of his ass. His ass is starting to turn pink from all the hitting and he’s going to feel nice and sore tomorrow. 

Jinyoung sticks a few fingers into the other man’s mouth to get them nice and wet. He pulls them out, dripping wet, and slaps Jaebeom’s hole lightly. Wet sounds echo in the room amongst Jaebeom’s moans.

Jaebeom, finally finished unbuttoning his shirt, moans out for lube. 

Jinyoung looks expectantly back at him. When he realizes that neither of them is prepared Jinyoung picks up the phone and lets it ring for the front desk.

“Front desk, this is Sana, how can I help you?”

“Can we have some lube sent up to room 1117?” Jinyoung asks calmly as he circles a finger around Jaebeom’s hole.

“There should be new complimentary bottles in the bedside tables. If there aren't, or if you have a specific brand in mind, we can send some up.”

Jinyoung reaches his arm into the drawer and blindly digs around. He pulls out a condom and a small bottle of lube. The chefs look at each other, impressed by the complimentary services. 

Jinyoung throws the phone back onto its receiver and lubes up his fingers. He starts to tease around his rim. Everytime Jaebeom tenses around his finger, he slaps his ass cheek with the other hand.

Finally when Jaebeom is stuffed full and begging for it, Jinyoung rolls him over onto his back and flings Jaebeom’s pants to the floor. 

Finally naked, Jaebeom wraps his legs around Jinyoung and urges him deeper on every thrust. Groaning into each other’s mouth, they cum.

Jinyoung adjusts a sleepy and sated Jaebeom under the covers and hesitates.

“It wasn’t too much?”

“No, Jinyoungie,” He mumbles sleepily. “I wanted it, so I asked for it. Don’t worry.”

Jinyoung brushes his fingers through his hair as he falls asleep. He starts to pull his pants off from his ankles and join him in bed when he remembers.  _ I wanted it, so I asked for it. _

He wanted my attention, he asked for it. He… didn’t ask for the rest of this. 

Jinyoung panics and collects his cast off clothes from all around the room. He pulls them on in a hurry before rushing out the door and escaping into the night.

The next morning Jaebeom wakes up, _ alone. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk what you thought of this chapter in the comments below, at [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt), or at [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/latenightfightt) where you can send an anonymous message to me without an account. Hope you enjoyed!!  
> (ps you can press subscribe on my user name to get updated when i post a new fic)


	7. Ch 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s stupid.”  
> “It’s not stupid, especially if you’re all worked up about it like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who can guess which line I let a tear out at gets a mention next chapter. And tell me which line (if any) made you cry. <3
> 
> Guess who's on time today? It's still wednesday here for me lol.  
> Its a bit of a shorter chapter today, but a lot happens.  
> Hope you enjoy, thank you for supporting me. <3

Hands cover Jinyoung’s eyes and he feels someone’s presence behind him.

“Hey Hyung! Guess who?” Yugyeom squawks out.

Jinyoung turns away from the counter and pulls his hands down from his eyes. He smiles at the younger boy.

“Hi Gyeom, what are you doing here?”

“I missed you, and I was on my way to this bakery that I’ve heard good things about and was wondering if you wanted to join me?” 

“Oh sure Gyeom, I’ve been needing a break anyways.”

“I even heard from a little birdy that you know who might be there, because he’s good friends with the owner.” He sing-songs.

Jinyoung pauses mid taking off his apron and looks at Yugyeom seriously.

“Really? You want to go see him after all he's done to you?” The teasing smile slips off of Yugyeom’s face. He doesn’t understand what happens to Jinyoung when he mentions Jaebeom.

“All he's  _ done _ to me?” He asks, confused. “What about all he’s done  _ for _ me? Or for  _ you _ ?”

“What?” 

“What do you mean ‘what’? Yugyeom asks in disbelief. “Isn’t he  _ your  _ boyfriend?”

“ _ No _ !” Jinyoung exclaims incredulously.

“No?!” He takes a step back in shock. “So he’s not your boyfriend but he holds your hands, he makes you lunch, and he slow dances with you. He drives you home and he helps you unpack and set up all your heavy furniture?” Yugyeom cynically shoots back. “But he’s not your boyfriend?”

Jinyoung chews his lip, unable to respond to Yugyeom’s accusations. Maybe he can’t admit it out loud, but that’s really what Jaebeom is to him; a boyfriend. And he hates how much he wants it.

Jinyoung grabs his jacket and keys from the counter. 

“Let’s go.” He says, already walking out the door.

Yugyeom follows, unable to believe Jinyoung’s resistance to his true feelings.

~

“So what do we do?” 

Youngjae watches where Jaebeom has taken over the menial task of chopping onions from one of the chef’s assistants. He’s amassed a large pile of them on the large cutting board over the past half hour since he stormed in and demanded to continue the task. If his eyes looked misty when he came in, they’re having a full on thunderstorm now. His shirt sleeves are soaked through from wiping away the tears that slip down his face non-stop.

“We don’t even have that many dishes that need onions on the menu today. He’s cutting way too many.” 

Youngjae turns to the assistant and says that he’ll handle it.

He calls up Mark who leaves BamBam in charge while he comes to pick Jaebeom up. He’s clearly not in any shape to work today if he’s cutting onions just to have an excuse to cry.

Mark drives fast and pulls a reluctant Jb away from the onions and back to his bakery where they can talk while Mark takes care of any orders that he still needs to fulfill.

Jaebeom is quiet for the first little while until Mark bakes him a cat shaped bun of bread and he bursts into hysterical tears. 

Panicked by his sudden outburst, the baker throws off his oven mitts and bundles Jaebeom up to his chest, rocking him slightly to calm him down. His hands shake as he grabs onto Mark’s apron.

“Hey,” Mark says softly after his tears have slowed down, “What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry,” Jaebeom says through sniffles, trying to help Mark dry the tears from his face but just getting his hands in the way, “It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, especially if you’re all worked up about it like this.” 

Jaebeom shyly clambours onto Mark’s lap and leans on his head on his chest like a little kid. He’s heavy, but if this is what Jaebeom needs to feel comforted, then Mark will withstand it. He brushes a soothing hand in circles on his broad back. 

Jaebeom sniffles a few times.

“Thinking about it, it’s kinda dumb but…” He swallows nervously and plays with his fingers, “Jinyoung and I kissed last night. For the f-first time.” He inhales shakily. “And we had sex.” 

“Oh.” 

“And I really thought that we were both finally thinking the same things and feeling the same ways after so, _ so _ long. Because I let myself be v-” his voice wavers, “-vulnerable with him and I let him see a part of me that I don’t share usually, but,” he takes a deep breath, “I guess he didn’t feel the same way because I woke up alone.”

“Oh Jaebeom… ” 

“And I haven’t heard from him since.”

“Jaebeommie…” he sighs.

“Hyung,” Jaebeom hasn’t called him hyung since they were in elementary school and that just confirms to Mark how serious this really is. “I really thought we were gonna work out, you know. I thought we were gonna be so good together. There were moments when we were just having fun together that felt  _ so _ right… I could see our future together. It felt like a dream.” A tear slips down his face slowly, “I guess it was a dream. My dream.”

Mark holds on as Jaebeom sobs into his neck.

“Hyung! Guess who’s here!” BamBam exclaims as he bursts in through the swinging door, two tall men following him.

Jinyoung barely gets a glimpse of Jaebeom’s red rimmed eyes as he looks up from where he’s squished himself onto Mark’s tiny lap before Mark lifts him off and starts charging towards Jinyoung and pushes him back out into the main eating area.

“Bam, stay with Jaeb.” He says as he forcefully leads Jinyoung out the front door, a confused but honestly not surprised Yugyeom following close behind.

“You need to make up your mind as to what is going on-” Mark points aggressively at Jinyoung. “Do you like him or not? Is he a bad person because of what he did in the past or not?” 

Mark heaves in the cold spring air.

“You’re confusing the shit out of him and I don’t know if you care or not but it’s clearly affecting him badly!”

Jinyoung has a few inches on Mark but feels smaller than ever getting called out on his behavior. All he can do is stand speechless and ashamed.

“You are so  _ stuck _ on that thing that happened  _ years _ ago, that everybody except for you has moved on from and I have no clue why! Has Jaebeom not proved what a good person he is time and time again? Or is one thing that you don’t even know the truth about going to mar your idea of him forever?”

Mark turns to go back inside but whips around to say one last thing.

“ You guys are going down a dangerous path, Jaebeom knows that acting out isn't the right way to get what he wants, but if you keep reinforcing that after he does something that you don’t like  _ on purpose _ , that you’ll speak to him or touch him or whatever it is you guys are doing, then he’ll really start to think that the only way to talk to you is to get you mad. One day someone is going to go too far and get hurt. So I’m putting an end to this right now. Leave, Jinyoung.” 

This time, he doesn’t turn back.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk what you thought of this fic in the comments below, at [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt), or at [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/latenightfightt) where you can send an anonymous message to me without an account.
> 
> I always look forward to and answer all the things you send me <3 Hope you enjoyed!!  
> (ps you can press subscribe on my user name to get updated when i post a new fic)


	8. Ch 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung lifts his head up, “I want to be with Jaebeom.” He finally states confidently. “I… I want to be with Jaebeom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, sorry its been a while but we're almost done.

“Damn,” Yugyeom says as Mark walks away from them, “I don't know what you did, but it must have been bad for your business partner to snap at you like that.” Jinyoung’s head droops. “ _ And _ kick you out.” 

Jinyoung just stares at the door Mark disappeared into.

Yugyeom sighs. He turns away and starts walking towards the car. He only makes it a few steps before he turns around at the sound of retreating footsteps. Jinyoung is walking furiously in the other direction.

“Where are you going?” Yugyeom calls out after him. “The car is  _ that _ way.” He throws a thumb behind him. Jinyoung doesn’t turn around.

Jinyoung mumbles to himself as he walks away from Yugyeom.

Yugyeom easily catches up to him with his long strides and grabs his shoulders. He leans down a little to look into Jinyoung’s downcast eyes.

“What did you say?”

Jinyoung says nothing. Yugyeom lets go of him and walks next to him down one of the paths leading into the park. Yugyeom knows not to push his hyung, that if he really wants something he will come to him. After a little while, Jinyoung finally speaks up.

“I don't want to go home because it would be like I’m leaving Jaebeom behind and giving up on him.” Jinyoung huffs out and kicks at a rock as he walks. “I’m not… I don’t want to give up on him, on  _ us _ .” He sighs, “I want to fix us.” 

Jinyoung lifts his head up, “I want to be with Jaebeom.” He finally states confidently. “I… I want to be with Jaebeom.” His shoulders slump, the fight suddenly going out of him. 

Who is he kidding, he already messed this thing with Jaebeom up so badly. There isn’t really even a them at all.

Yugyeom studies his hyung closely.

“Hyung do you really mean that? I want to help you, but you have to put in effort too, you have to confront things that you’ve been avoiding for a while now. Are you willing to do that?”

Jinyoung hesitates.

“For Jaebeom, but also for you. It’s not healthy to live like this.”

“Yes I want to.” He nods once. “Even if Jaebeom doesn’t take me back I think it's time to face it.” He looks to Yugyeom to lead him in the right direction.

Yugyeom pulls Jinyoung over to one of the benches in the park.

“You’re not going to like this, but sit. Listen.”

Jinyoung pulls his legs up onto the bench and hugs them. He looks down at the pattern on his pants as Yugyeom talks.

He talks about Jinyoung, and about Jaebeom, but most importantly, about Youngjae.

“Youngjae was young, an inexperienced journalist at his first job who was _so excited_ to get a placement at a foodie magazine because of his brother’s background in food. He grew up with Jaebeom cooking for him and caring for him when their parents were busy, so he was _so_ _eager_ to show off what he knew at the magazine. And of course who wouldn’t like to work at the same magazine as their older brother, who they look up to and love.”

Jinyoung listens attentively, scratching his leg through his pants a little as he concentrates on Yugyeom’s words.

“A few months in, Youngjae was told to edit an article and then place it into the magazine under his name. He didn't write this article,” Jinyoung squirms, he knows what's coming and he’s been trying to avoid it for years, “I did.”

“He didn't know that his name was going to be on it as the author and by the time he noticed, the magazines were already half printed. He confessed and begged me to forgive him, and I did.”

“It wasn’t his fault that the managers were fine with plagiarism and stealing those under you’s work. He was so exhausted from all the crying that I took him home and met his brother, Jaebeom.”

“I knew him from all your stories from culinary school. You pretended not to like him but always talked about him non-stop.” Jinyoung flushes. “Jaebeom did this and Jaebeom did that.”

“Anyways, I finally met the guy and he was so curious as to what had happened that had Youngjae bawling like this. I helped him put Youngjae to bed, and then I told him what happened at work.”

Jinyoung notices how casually Yugyeom talks about the incident and feels like an idiot. He really was the only one making a big deal out of it.

“So he went in early the next day, and saw that 4,000 copies were already printed. He knew his way around the editing program better than me and would have changed it to my name but there were so many already printed. It would have taken so long to change them to my name. So instead he changed the last 2 characters from Youngjae to Jaebeom and left the family name.”

“And that’s the story of how Jaebeom exposed my old company for plagiarism.”

“He got a lot of heat for it and many people said he wouldn’t work again because no one would hire him. They were too scared their bad business practices would be exposed.”

“If Youngjae had done the same thing, he surely would never have gotten hired anywhere ever again. But Jaebeom was better established and he had the determination to push through this and come out on top.”

Yugyeom heaves a big breath, “You were so standoffish in school to him, and then he did that, and it was like you  _ finally _ had a reason to not like him. To hate him. You believed anything the media said about him, and they said  _ a lot _ . But I think, deep down, you already knew it was false.”

Jinyoung’s legs drop from the bench to the ground and Yugyeom wraps his arms around him so he can’t get away. How did this change from storytelling to a confrontation… 

“You saw someone that you could easily be with and you couldn’t let it happen. Your chemistry in school was so good when you were paired up on projects. When you just stopped trying to build a wall between you and him, you two had such good chemistry. You’re just too scared to let yourself love someone and let yourself be loved.”

A slow tear works its way down Jinyoung’s face. 

“I hope this means you’re ready to open yourself to his love and ours too.” He smiles softly. 

Jinyoung nods. 

“So, what should I do?” he asks meekly.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about jjp!
> 
> [my twitter <3](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt), or [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/latenightfightt) where you can send an anonymous message to me without an account. Hope you enjoyed!!  
> (ps you can press subscribe on my user name to get updated when i post a new fic)


	9. Ch 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I did too. I… I really don’t want to let this go Jaebeom. Us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took forever but its finally here. Just the epilogue left now

Jinyoung stays away the next few weeks, following Yugyeom’s advice to let Mark cool down. But he makes sure that he doesn’t stay out of Jaebeom’s mind, sending him little bouquets of flowers with snacks after bribing one of the dishwashers with ridiculous amounts of cash he borrowed from Jackson.

It’s enough to see the small conflicted smile on Jaebeom’s face from across the street. Jinyoung musters up a smile under his mask, he will not give up this easily.

Finally, almost 3 weeks after he last saw Jaebeom and was banished by Mark, Jinyoung goes to plead his case.

Jaebeom is leant over the counter, poking holes in several small pans of what smells like banana bread. Jinyoung walks over, trying not to startle him out of his focused state. He pears over his shoulder from a foot away.

“Hi.” Jinyoung lets out quietly.

Jaebeom gently puts down the toothpick on the counter and turns around, taking in the sight of Jinyoung for the first time in a few weeks. He looks… tired and nervous.

Jinyoung is tired and nervous. He hasn’t slept much in the past few weeks. Most of his time was spent working, zoning out over a hot stove, or thinking about what happened between him and Jaebeom and how to fix it. He’s really nervous, but he keeps his hands by his side and wills them not to shake, hoping to present a more unified, calm front.

“Hi.” Jaebeom says softly, his voice rough from disuse this early in the morning. 

“I-” 

“Hi.” Mark cuts Jinyoung off, stepping into the room with his arms crossed. He leans against the wall and stares Jinyoung down. “Did you rip that out of the ground on your way here?” he scoffs, “You couldn’t scrounge up enough for a nice bouquet?”

He looks at the single white wilting flower Jinyoung holds in his hand. Jinyoung runs his thumb down the stem as he fights the urge to hide it behind his back. 

It seems stupid now. He had been waiting for the right time to talk to Jaebeom for so long until this morning it suddenly hit him, and he couldn’t wait any longer. The longer he put off speaking to Jaebeom, the closer he would be to moving on, their relationship would wilt like a flower and so it seemed Jinyoung had no other option than to pick it and hope that there was enough he could salvage. 

“Hi.” Jinyoung mutters out for a second time as his gaze drops to the ground. “Umm, I just wanted to speak to Jaebeom… ” 

“Go ahead.” Mark walks over to the table and pulls out a chair. He straddles it and looks expectantly in their direction. 

Jinyoung winces, he doesn’t think Mark is going to let him do this in private. 

“Umm, Jaebeom. I wanted to ask for your forgiveness for the way I acted.” His eyes flick up to Jaebeom’s before settling for staring at the two delicate moles placed right next to his left eye. 

“I’m sorry for everything, for leaving you that night, for not communicating with you, for telling myself for years that you were a backstabbing thief when all you ever tried to do was help. I acted foolishly. I knew about your feelings but I didn’t want to confront what they meant and what mine meant. I… I was scared too, of, if I let us, what we could become, and what you could become to me. How important you could and h-have become to me.”

He gulps, “I like you Jaebeom, but I didn’t… I wasn’t ready to admit it so I deluded myself into thinking you were a bad person because I knew how deeply I could fall for you.” 

He takes a deep breath.

“How deeply I have fallen for you.” 

“I want to be with you Jaebeom, despite our rocky start. I think if we tried again… we could be something…”

He trails off, his eyes flicking quickly over to Mark’s unhappy face and then to the tiled floor. “I’m sorry… I know I really messed things up…”

“I had a part in it too. I knew that you were probably not ready for this but I pushed for it anyways, I was too afraid that I would never get another chance with you. I could have told you the truth about my past and forced you to hear it, but… I knew that you were using it to hold yourself back and in a twisted way… I was afraid that if you knew the truth about what happened you would run away and that I would lose our chance. So… you aren’t alone in this. I let it keep happening because I wanted to be with you, even if it was only sexually. I just… got too attached in the end.”

“I did too. I… I really don’t want to let this go Jaebeom. Us.” He clarifies. “I am willing to work hard if it means us getting a second chance.”

Jaebeom looks thoughtfully at the nervous way Jinyoung fidgets with the flower in his hands. Even Mark is quiet now, letting him make his own decision.

“Can we start over? Is it possible?” Jinyoung finally asks, looking desperately up into Jaebeom’s eyes for the first time today. 

“No.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for that ending... theres still one more...
> 
> I'd love to hear ur thoughts on how I did in the comments below or at [my twitter <3](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt), or [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/latenightfightt) where you can send an anonymous message to me without an account. Hope you enjoyed!!  
> (ps you can press subscribe on my user name to get updated when i post a new fic)


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the end, but the start...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi after a long time. Thank you for waiting, here is the finale.

Jinyoung’s doing some weekly grocery shopping, reaching for a stalk of broccoli to check how fresh it is when he accidentally knocks into Jaebeom,  _ literally _ . Their hands met over the fresh produce aisle and set their hearts aflutter. 

At least, that's how it felt for Jinyoung. He’s not so sure about how Jaebeom feels.

“Jinyoung, funny seeing you here.” 

He blinks twice. Someone drops a tomato on the floor and curses quietly in the background. The urge to turn and look or just run away is strong but if he leaves now he might not get another chance.

“Its the grocery store…” he trails off, “Why wouldn’t I be here?” 

Jaebeom falters and Jinyoung instantly wishes to take back what he said.  _ Was it too harsh? Too direct? _

“No, I just meant tonight. Aren’t you coming to mine for dinner tonight?”

Jaebeom raises an eyebrow and tilts his head to the side cutely, but when Jinyoung struggles to respond the smile slips off his face. His shoulders slump and he looks down to pick at the vegetables halfheartedly. 

“Or d-did you not want to anymore?”

“I-I do. I do, I just needed some stuff for lunch tomorrow. I’m still coming over. I-if you want me to of course.”

“No of course. Of course I do. I wouldn’t have invited you over if I didn’t want you to come over.” 

Jinyoung nods and looks around awkwardly when Jaebeom doesn’t say anything more. 

“For dinner.” Jaebeom coughs out. “To come over for dinner.”

Jinyoung nods again, “Yes, dinner of course.”  _ Not anything else like they used to do before. They’re taking it slow. VERY slow. _

“I’ll see you then, then.” Jinyoung says, about to leave without any of the produce he needs and hide behind a shelf until Jaebeom finishes his shopping when Jaebeom catches his hand in his. 

He rubs a finger over his hand and smiles, “I’m looking forward to seeing you tonight.” 

They stare into each other’s eyes for a few seconds until interrupted by a mother reaching for the carrots. 

Jaebeom holds onto his hand until Jinyoung finally cracks a smile and looks away blushing, he forgot how nice it was to be on the receiving end of Jaebeom’s affection. 

They slowly part ways, eyeing each other from across the store until they leave to rush home and get ready.

Coming to the conclusion that they want to continue to nurture what they have into a healthy relationship was one of hardest discussions they had to have, but now, they can focus on not only moving past what happened, but also learning from it so they don’t repeat it. 

They’ve decided that their fight won’t be the  _ end  _ of their story, but the start of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this all the way through. It was my first multichaptered and long fic ever. And although its not my favourite fic by a long shot, I learnt a lot about writing and about myself while making it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for all your comments, they really helped me week after week. 
> 
> I'd love to talk to you in the comments below or at [my twitter <3](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt), or [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/latenightfightt) where you can send an anonymous message to me without an account. Hope you enjoyed!!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Let me know what you thought of this fic or the live in the comments below, at [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt), or at [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/latenightfightt) where you can send an anonymous message to me without an account. Hope you enjoyed!!  
> 


End file.
